Two Life: Two Sides of A Coin and Love (English)
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: TIMESWAP! From Year 851 to 2018, Some miracle that would change Hanji's heart toward Levi. Modern AU/AR (starts at ch. 2), LeviHan story with some slight of other ship inside.
1. Don't Leave Me

**TAIL SIDE # 1 - DO NOT LEAVE ME**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine . It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei._

 **[Paradise Island, Year 851]**

After the success of closing big holes in the Wall Maria and reveals the truth of their the world history, the Scout Legion continues to cleaning up the Wall Maria from the remaining Titan inside it. New squad recruitment is also undergoing inside the walls. This time, there's a lot of people want to join the Scout Legion after the achievements they've made for mankind.

Hanji Zoe, who was promoted to be a successor of previous Scout Legion Commander, Erwin Smith, she began to prepare for the first scout trip outside the wall after victory over Wall Maria. This expedition will be considered as the first expedition because it was develoved with some different purposes from before. That purposes grows from exterminate and studying the Titans to explore and learn about their land, Paradise Island.

This expedition reached the farthest point they had ever taken before. They are the first group in the history of the people within the wall that can reach the shore. The place where the story begans, the place where the Eldians was exiled and transformed into a Titan by the Marleans. All of their eyes are focus on to the beautiful landscape they find in that place, the unbelievable ocean.

Various expressions was radiated from their faces. Some are very happy because of their dreams come true, some are just staring at the blue ocean with blank stares, some are have a pure admiration of its beauty, some are too happy to find out something lies beneath it, even some are very hungry just from imagining a very large fish inside the ocean.

Once they are satisfied with the panorama in front of their eyes. The Commander Hanji Zoe, gathering all the squad for team briefing and some job description. The main objective was divided into two teams, the First Team led by Jean was tasked for mapping the geographical landscape around to invented the Island Map, some senior members of Scout Legion such as Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha as well as several new members appointed by Hanji to participate in it.

Second Team led by Hanji herself and her deputy, Armin will be in charge of studying the Ecosystems there, while some members who didn't get one of those two main objective tasks were ordered to standby as back-ups, making perimeters, preparing tents and dinners. They will spend the night and days at least they have enough data to bring back into the wall, the field coordination is handled directly by the Veteran, Captain Levi Ackerman.

When the cadets set up a tent camp, of course it is separated between men and women, Levi setting up a tent in a different place. A bit far from the tents of the members, more precisely far above the harbor barrier wall. This tent is for The Commander of Scout Legion, Hanji Zoe and aims to ease the supervision of the members who are located right under the Commander's tent, in the sand.

The sun was about to go back to set at the end of horizon as they were all busy with their own activities. The journey itself has taken more than 8 hours with a minor annoyance from some Titans, this time the scouting formation that invented and inherited from their former commander Erwin Smith felt so useful. As Levi was busy cleaning up the tent he had done, a member approached him.

"Sir, all tents have set up. Do you need some help to set up your tent after this?" He asked Levi in a straight-forward and eager manner.

"Tent? I don't need it. I'll be on guard and prioritize the security of Commander here ..." Levi pointed to where he was, right beside Hanji's tent. "If you really want to help, bring me a chair and some firewood up here, that's enough for me" he replied expressionless as usual.

"Yes Sir!"

When he finished with all the things he was preparing, Levi rolled down the wall to patrol. From a distance he can see Hanji looked so happier than when she seeing a Titan, Hanji drowns her feet into the water of the beach then reaches out everything lies beneath it. Somehow, it makes Levi feel relieved, at least this isn't as dangerous as when she merrily laughed in front of the captured Titans.

Levi looked at the vermillion sky above the sea that was ready to turn into a dusk, he was actually happy to be here, he just don't know how to express it. The memories of his fallen comrades slowly embracing his mind and then he murmured, "I hope you all could see this beauty of the sea, just like what I see right now ..." and then he walked up toward Hanji.

Hanji picked up some shells and anything that seemed unfamiliar in her eyes, kept walking in the strange sea waters without noticing her surroundings.

"Hanji, stop it. We still don't know whether it's poisonous or not ... "

Levi continues to worry about Hanji's carelessness, he knows that if Hanji gets too enthusiastic about new things she can't be stopped nor realize how careless she was. Levi always thinks, why this woman (Hanji) is always bothering him, she's too old for her childish silly behavior. Before Hanji could turned to look at Levi, a strong large waves crashed and dragged Hanji's body farther to the depths of the sea.

"Hanji!!!" Levi shouted out of his consciousness loudly... He knew that Hanji wasn't good at swimming. All eyes of the cadets who have heard Levi's howl immediately searching the source of the sound, no one except Levi was aware that their Commander was dragged along the ocean's wave. Levi immediately took off his robes and his 3DMG equipment which is heavy and can't float on the water then thoughtlessly swam toward Hanji, who had now waved her hand to ask for help.

After a great struggle against the strong waves, Levi was finally able to draw Hanji back to the sandy land. Hanji, now loss her half consciousness. she feel her vision was blurred, her hearing also be somewhat worse, probably because of the salty water that entering through her body cavity when she was dragged by wave earlier. Several members appeared to swarm around the Veteran couple in the Scout Legion and offered some help.

"Oi you boys ... She's okay, she just drinking too much salty water there, I can take care of it. Get back your work! I don't want any bad things happen because of your negligence." Levi said it a little bit loudly and carried away by his emotions. Levi's word automatically disbanded all the swarmed squad and sent them back to their posts.

Levi then took soaked Hanji to her tent he had made before, laid her on a thick straw carpet with a very clean lining and covered her with a warm blanket. The cold air breeze of a nightfall starting to freeze every human bone through their skin.

"Hey, shitty-glasses. Put on your consciousness ... You must change your wet shirt before you catch cold and get sick." Levi's words pulled Hanji's half-blurred eyes on him.

"Ah~ Le-va-iii ... I can feel my body's numb, my finger can't even unbutton my shirt , how could I take this 3DMG Harness off my body? "She replied with a forced smile and then coughed because her throat is still itching by salty water she'd drank earlier.

"Tch, such a troublesome ..."

Nevertheless, Levi kept walking to Hanji's backpack to get the change clothes. Of all the people in Scout Legion today, only Levi knows for sure what excactly Hanji's gender. But he was used to it, thanks for the Commander's laziness all the time.

.

.

 _This story happens when Levi forces Hanji to take a shower after the meeting at the Scout Legion was done. Levi who is best known as a hygiene-maniac can't stand with Hanji who hasn't bathed for days because of her research of Titan . Hanji still insisted to not taking a bath and continuing her research, Hanji's statement completely made Levi's patience run out and then he finally made Hanji unconscious and forcely bathe her_.

 _At first, Levi thought Hanji was a man until the moment he released Hanji's clothes. He felt strange and then he gulped in silence, why there was little bulge in Hanji's chest, whereas when she was in uniform her chest was quite fieldy, he thought._

 _Levi goes on to removing Hanji's pants. He really surprise to know that there are no single cannon and the two bullets that used to stand in the men crotch. He couldn't find it in Hanji's. This is the time where he finds out the facts about Hanji's gender, **Hanji is a Woman**. Levi then continues his activities to bathe Hanji, he was sweating cold while holding back his man's wild passion when he learns that facts._

.

.

Levi replaced Hanji's wet clothes with warm new clothes swiftly. No one spoke, this piercing silence is more than the cold breeze of a nightfall. Levi was changing Hanji's clothes from top to bottom without any single light, Levi always complained to Hanji, that he was very uncomfortable with Hanji who never wore any underwear in her suit, for more accurate she didn't have any. But this time he's thought about something different.

"Hanji, you must get used to being clean. I can't always change your clothes anytime you want to. What if a member of Scout Legion seeing this? There's will be a chaos out there. "

She who's asked can only to surrender her body to be clothed by the questioner due to her body stiffness, her gaze was blank, just like her soul had long drowned as her body shivered with cold, her lips and tongue were too stiff to answer the question. But she tried…

"I don't care about that ..."

"Tch, it's still inconvenient for me." Levi replied as his Commander's clothes had been changed.

He then stood aside the dirty clothes and lit a candle to light and warm Hanji inside the tent.

"You, stay here, warm yourself and rest. I'll take care of the boys outside, They shouldn't know that their 'mother' is sick right now. They'll be negligent their duty. I will be back soon."

Hanji felt something strange, she didn't want Levi to leave. Even for a while she just want him stay with her, but a not single word come out of her mouth. Her right hand upraised in shiver try to reach Levi whose have been turned away from the tent. Why? Why am I so afraid right now? This fear… is so different from the first time I came out the wall for an expedition. In the shadow of Hanji's thoughts and feelings, she covers her face with her both palms, as if she wants to contain every single warm raindrop falling from her eyelids.

Levi climbed down the harbor barrier and headed for the centre of the swarm, the camp-fire. The place where some of his troops gathered to warmed theirself up against the wind, when they saw Levi headed towards them, all squad immediately stood up and paid tribute to Levi. Armin who saw their Commander's absence immediately threw the question to the Captain.

"Captain, how's Commander going? I heard she was swept away by strong waves on the beach." Hours before, Armin was on the task of researching the flora that grew up around the beach and didn't watch it.

"She is fine. It's just that I didn't allow her to go to the field for a while. So for now the Ecosystem Research Team responsibilities is all yours, Armin.

"Ye-yes Sir..."

After that statement, Levi saw the Island Mapping Team have return. Without wasting any time Levi provides a brief briefing for tomorrow's missions and tonight's guard rotations. Once completed, the troops are allowed to eat their dinner, but some must go on their first watch, to keep an eye on the perimeters they have made. Levi took a plate of food and two cups of hot-freshly-made-tea and then going back toward the Hanji's tent.

While arriving in the tent, Levi found that Hanji was sitting on her simple-made-bed still wrapped in a blanket, but this time her eyes looked swelled, red and slightly watery.

"Hey, feeling any better?" He greet her briefly as he entered the tent, and approaching her.

" _Um-ah_ ... Yeah ..." Hanji replied as she wiped both her watery eyelids.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Levi gave her a plate of newly-made food and tea.

"Ah, this ... It looks like the salt water effect earlier ... Levi? This tea is so sweety…

"Hm ... Why? You don't like it?

"Aah, no, I love sugar. It's good for tired body, you know... I thought you were going to give me some of your bitter tea ... "

"..." Levi stood in silence before Hanji start to talk again…

"How do you know that I like sweety tea?" Then there was a moment of silence for both of them because of Hanji's question, Levi throwing his gaze into his own cup of tea.

"I just make a standard taste tea for human tongue, I don't even know that you like sweety tea."

"Ah, so yes ... That means your tongue is abnormal for human standard, right? Ahahaha ..."

When Hanji's absurd laughter begins to lose their echoes, a silence ensues ... For some reason the atmosphere between them becomes more heavier. Hanji bowed her head.

"Nah, Levi ... What happened when I wasn't in the Scout Legion anymore?"

 _Brrrrrrffffffttt_ ... Levi spouted out the tea he just drank as that sentence came out from Hanji's mouth.

"Yo-you ... What did you just say? You know what? I'm not interested to come in for your current position as Commander of Scout Legion. Anyway what's that? Do you want to die soon, huh? "

"I didn't expect… death's so near, it'll come at you any way ..." she still bowed her head, Hanji said it very-very slowly and vaguely to be heard in Levi's ears.

"What? Louder, you shitty-glasses ... "

" _A-aaah_ ~ Sorry, I mean that, like, _hmmm-ah_ -yeah ... Like you who want to open a tea-shop somewhere when it's all over. Yes-yes, like that, maybe someday we will retire from this regiment, you see… we are the last Veterans in here, right? "Hanji replied with panic, try to covering her pessimist answer earlier.

Levi snorted, "Oh, I thought you just say something else ... Just do what you wanna do, fucking-shitty-glasses..."

"Such as?"

"Tch, use your brain. Every now and then throw all the Titan things in your head and think about your own fucking future, for God's sake "

"Hmm ... Is that so..."

Hanji just slumped back again, why the answer wasn't what she expected, it couldn't calm her troubled heart right now. It all started when she was almost drowned last afternoon, she almost crossed the line to another world, world where her fallen comrades waiting to pull her up there.

When her consciousness half-returned, when Levi pulled her from that strong waves ... All the pictures of her friends in her mind were disappeared one by one. Erwin, Moblit, Petra so on the others and leaving just her and Levi, but for a moment her consciousness had fully-returned, Levi's pictures in her mind also faded away and left her alone. Somehow she was so afraid of being alone, for some reason she couldn't bear the rest of her life in loneliness.

Being drifting away to her daydreams, She's not aware of Levi that already sat beside her and shake her body.

"Hoi ... Hoi ... Hanji! Pull yourself together ... What's wrong? "

"A-ah ... It's okay ..." throw away the word she said, her face turned more pale.

"Hey, you must eat. And after that, just shut your eyes, try to sleep, okay... "Levi stood up from his position and walked out, before he coming out of the tent, he said, "You don't need to watch tonight, the boys are enough. I'll keep an eye outside your tent. So if you need anything, I'm out there, just call me…"

Hanji simply nodded to agree that and pushed Levi out of her tent. Ignoring the food nearby her, she just laid back to her bed and covered herself with a blanket and murmured softly,

 _ **"Don't Leave Me Alone ... Levi ..."**_

Her body fatigue comes to their peak and make Hanji sailing in her subconscious sea, drifting into sleep, brace herself for the coming tomorrow and a new reality that God would give her, a miracle that would change everything on that day ...

 **TAIL SIDE # 1 END**

 **-To be Continued-**

.

.

 **Author Notes:**

Yo, Nice to meet you all, Readers…

This is my first English Fanfiction in Attack on Titan Fandom, so I wanna say " **SORRY** " for my bad English, I'm Indonesian anyways. So, I already give my best to this story.

The 2nd is, this Story will be a multi-chaptered, and the show will begin on the next chapter (I told you, this is a TimeSwap story already in summary, yes?), so next chapter will be mark as AU/AR/AT.

(C'mon, this chapter just a **Prologue** , man)

I know this story is still far from good, so please ge me a review, comment or private message as you wish. I will learn it all to give my best for your future satisfactory. And if you read it in Wattpad, don't forget to click the star icon below, okay. :)

 _ **Thank You/Arigato-Gozaimasu**_

 _ **~ Justaway-Madao**_


	2. Where Am I

**TAIL SIDE #2 – WHERE AM I?**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Somewhere, An Unknown Place]**

She felt a very different sensation through her body just before opening her eyelids from deep sleep. Soft, so soft to makes her keep trying some different positions to stretching out her body. With eyes closed still, a bird's chirping voice greeted her ears gently, as if calling her to wake up immediately.

Hanji now opened both of her eyelids, a very bright sunlight instantly pushing through her brown cornea. Her right hand reflexed to block the source of lights that blinding from the right side, until her eyes are able to adapting the intensity of lights over her eyes. The first color she seen when her eyes were come back to normal was white, dominantly white.

She sat up from her sleeping position. Two eyelids flickered, astonished. This is... a room, the room is all white, looks very… very clean. Soon, the bird's voice filled the room again, her eyes immediately searching for the source of the chirping bird but unable to find any, just a _black thin board with diagonal length about 8" on a top of night stand beside her voicing it out.(1)_

Hah, what is this... she thought... She held that little black board with her left hand, looking for the right angle and distance so she could read it.

 **"FRI, March 9th"**

 **"06:00 AM"**

It said ... However, something strange ... What kind of letters is it? It's not like the letters she knows, but why she can read and know the meaning behind of it, The day is Friday, March 9th at 6 in the morning. This kind of writing is more neat than the woy of writing of Paradise Island, has she reached the great continent where the Marleans are? But as far as she remembered, the main purpose of their expedition wasn't about to cross the ocean, even if that happened, how long had she been sleep?

Her curiosity made her eyes looking down around the room, she found herself lying in a extraordinarily soft large bed. The way too much to compared hers that she could have in Scout Legion HQ. The white color builded up the room, coming more from the blankets, bed sheets, bolsters and pillows where she was.

Her eyes were lifted straight ahead, right on the opposite side of the bed there was a _bigger black board than she held at the time. It has a diagonal length around 32" with some furniture underneath it. Of course she didn't know what was that.(2)_

Hanji's eyes looking to her right side without change her sitting position on that soft bed. You could called it as Morning Laziness that anyone can't escape from it's grip when you just waking up everyday. There's a wall made of glass, it lets the sunlight coming through and illuminating her eyes. The glass-wall really looked like a window but shaped more like a door with a veranda beyond it filled with several ornamental plant pots which somehow she likes.

The glass-wall covered with a transparent-curtain serve her eyes a blurry pictures, a pictures of several buildings with unique designs and she has never seen any design like that before. It's clearly she is in the middle of somewhere outside Paradise Island. Hanji bowed her head, glancing back at the tiny black board she held in her hands.

"What happened, where am I?"

She feels her eyes kinda blurry and hard to see, she need something, something that has become part of her ... A Glasses ... Hanji start to investigates where her precious heirlooms is located. Uncovering the blanket wrapped around her, Hanji got up from her bed, searching in every corner of the room, in a bookcase near a glass-wall, in a table full of furniture under the bigger black board, in a nightstand beside her bed, and still showing no sign of it.

Until she arrived at the last place in the room, a work desk. The shape is very familiar, the papers are scattered on top of it makes Hanji smile, for some reason she was relieved as if she saw her lovely work desk in Scout Legion HQ. Hanji finds her second eye there, even though it has a thinner and lighter shape than she once had, Hanji immediately knew that it was hers for a moment after Hanji put it on her eyes.

Among the scattered papers, there is too much to read one by one and then her eyes fixed on one large brown folder, an unfamiliar small badge embedded to its corner such a royal emblem. She trying to read the word addressed slowly one by one.

 **"Ackerman's** **File"**

 **"Confidential"**

Eh? Ackerman? Who? Her mind becoming blank once more after she read it, clouded with confusion as she's trying to digesting the word she just read. Pushing her mind harder to know what was going on, before she distracted by the sound of music with a great distortion shaking out the entire room.

The distraction pulling her eyes back to the nightstand, next to the bed where she had lain before. The strange music came from the tiny black board she put down before heading to the desk. This strange loud music (somehow she liked it) began to vibrating the tiny black board to the nightstand below.

Hanji's steps were dragged away to retrieve the tiny black board, as her gaze darted on the glowing surface of it, she seeing the same emblem as the one on the envelope but just smaller enough to fit inside the glassy-board. Again, she saw a very neat form of words under the emblem, Hanji then narrows her eyes and tried to read it again.

 ** _"WORKPLACE - CALLING"_**

When she understood what she was just read, Hanji wondered why the music didn't stop, the vibration become more intense to tickling the palms holding it. Cold sweat poured down on Hanji's face, she she know she must do something on the red and green circles at the bottom of the tiny board, but what? How?

As her fingers ready to touched the circles, the sounds and vibrations stopped. It made Hanji fall right in front of the nightstand ... What just now, she begins to inquiry and trying to contemplate but just made her have more confused. Her empty mind then slapped her gaze to the nightstand and made her see something right under the sleeping lamp that still on to illuminate the room despite the brightness of the morning sun.

A frame, like a painting. But it was very similar to what she had seen when she found _Grisha Jeager's_ records in the basement of _Shiganshina_. A photograph. The frame made Hanji lifting up her glasses a bit and then wear them back properly. She picked up the frame and stared it carefully.

"Th-this ... Impossible ... It must be ' _him_ ' ... Does this means he's here too?" Hanji frantically said and immediately put the frame back and ventured herself to get out of the room.

As she tried to open the door to looking for the one figure in the photo she just had seen, the unlocked door led her into a larger room than the room she left behind. It looked like a room to gather, a soft long chair that looked so lovingly adorned, the same big board that stuck to the walls like the previous room, and many things she didn't know but still amazed her.

The room was split in two, with a dining table separating the lounge from the room that looked like a kitchen, it is the kitchen and Hanji knew that. The smaller room which is the Bathroom adjacent right to the kitchen. Behind the kitchen and bathroom there's the same glass-wall and seems connected to the room where she woke up this morning .

Hanji's vision blinded by the sunlight that coming through the glass-wall and then Hanji's arms and palms trying to cover her eyes once again. As her irises begin to adjusting the light, she sees a figure behind that glass-wall that is slightly open and the dancing curtains because of the wind blow blocking her view.

Silence without a single word, Hanji swallowed her spittle and retrieved her courage to come closer and meet the figure behind that shadow, step by step she took with a suggestion in her mind that everything would be alright. Then, even she had guessed who is the figure who was behind the shadow, Hanji was still surprised as her eyes caught it clearly.

"Le-Levi ..."

.

.

.

"Le-Levi ..." Hanji stammered against her surprise.

The man behind the curtain dragged his previously blank view towards the woman who was 10 cm taller than him without changing his sitting position and the elegant typical way he held his cup as we all know. He sipped the dark liquid inside the cup and then put it back on the table in front of him.

"What's wrong? You seems like seeing a ghost... Look, you're sweating a lot, Hanji ..." he said in a very flat tone to Hanji's eardrum.

"Y-you're Levi, right? Ne? Real Levi, right?" Hanji replied as she pointed to the presence whose crossing his legs in the chair.

It wasn't an odd if Hanji was shocked, he was physically a Levi. His height, his way of sitting and talking, even his hair is a reflection of a Levi Ackerman. But the clothes he wears are quite different, the shiny black shoes, the white long-sleeves shirt without being stuffed in the black pants he wears (considering Levi always put it in) and even using a long red tie! (Not a cravat)

"Of course, who do you think I am? You don't have to repeat it twice, shitty-glasses..." said Levi in his heavy voice.

Levi's answer managed to make Hanji's mind back to become more blank. How come? Am I dreaming? Hanji who stood in front of Levi who was sitting in his best position immediately made an absurd laughed, a laugh to cover up her growing anxiety. Strange, very strange ... Since when I was here? Her palms caught up the surface of her fallen face.

Levi was silent watching Hanji's behavior. Giving her a little time to calm down, Levi knows he'll only complicate things if he starts talking first. A few minutes passed until Hanji finally calmed down and opened his eyes back to Levi. With a cold sweat still running, Hanji held up Levi with a question.

"Well, Levi ... By the way where are we now? Where's the other? Why when I woke up, I was in a different place? How's the expedition?

Levi winked slowly, and sighed to say what was up on his mind.

"Hah? Expedition? I don't know you were on an expeditions, Hanji. You've been handling only one Case in this late five years, which no one else can solve. Tsk, I think that drug seem to contain Halusinogen effect."

"Eh? What does that mean? So where is this?" Hanji still seems confused and can't catch the flow of their conversation.

"What are you saying? Of course this is my apartment, so it's naturally if there's no one here except me."

"Apartment? You mean this is your house? Then why am I here, _shorty_?"

Hearing the word ' _shorty_ ', Levi's position instantly changed from crossing his legs to a perfect sitting posture and Levi bowed his head with one of his palms while shaking his head.

"I didn't think it would be worse like this, I didn't think I should explain it all in the end..." then Levi vaguely laughed still in the same position.

"Le-Levi ... what happen? Is there something wrong?"

"Hanji, do you want to know why you're here?" Levi's gaze rose to stare at the woman.

"U-uh, of course ... Why am I here, why am I not returning to my house, by the way where's my house after all, Levi?"

"Are you sure?" Levi reassured her.

"Yes, just say it, Levi ... Why?"

Silence ... Levi paused for a moment to prepare himself to answer the question from this today's unlucky woman. Levi rose from his seat and walked over to Hanji who was still transfixed in her standing position. He grabbed Hanji's right hand and showed it between their faces. As Levi's right hand lifted Hanji's palm, his left index finger pointed at the woman's ring finger. The four-eyed was shocked by what she saw on her ring finger accompanied by a deeply manly sound echoing through her ears.

"Of course because we're married couple, you damn **Mrs. Ackerman** ..."

"Huh?" Hanji petrified, bringing the silence back for a moment ... _Tik-Tok-Tik-Tok_ , Hanji's brain need some time to process the shocking information that she just got until she was finally able to send a reply signal through her mouth.

"Wha-whaaaaaaaaattt????"

 **TAIL SIDE # 2 END**

-To be Continued-

 **Author Notes:**

Yo, I'm back guys .

We've been through the main chapter of this Fanfiction story I've made. Sorry if it's very short, not even up to 2K words. Actually the story is much more longer, But I decided to separated it, for the next chapter.

For the footnotes I left above, here's the explanation:

 _(1) Tiny black Board is a smartphone. The sound of birds chirping, is her morning alarm, while the distorted music is her ringtone of the smartphone._

 _(2) Bigger Black Board is LED TV, measuring about 32 inch... There are furniture such as BR-Player, Sound System, Marchendise and Souvenirs, Awards or whatever you want to imagine underneath. :p_

So, that's all for the second chapter of **Two Life: Two Sides of A Coin and Love** my friends. Wish me luck to continue working. Don't forget and don't hesitate to vote, comment, review even PM me.

 _Arigato-Gozaimasu_

 _~ Justaway-Madao_


	3. Unexpected Truth

**TAIL SIDE #3 - THE UNEXPECTED TRUTH**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. It all belongs to Isayama-Sensei_.

.

.

.

 **[Ackerman's Apartment]**

 **06:15 PM**

The rays of the sun began to fade away at the end of the day, it starts to get back to the edge of the horizon as the moon start to shine. The footsteps of every human inside the city never runs out of the streets, " _A City_ _that Never Sleep_ " were pinned inside every human mind when they heard the name of the city.

The sun, which had begun to burrow its face in the brace of the nightfall, was greeted by the moon sneaking out with shame on the eastern horizon, the red sky and the cold breeze of the night began to blow. There's someone sitting down to enjoy the warm tea she had just made as she witness these beautiful phenomenon upon her apartment.

The dark brown hair were tied up backward to form a ponytail, reached almost to her neck. Her glasses were dewy as she blew out the warm tea near her face. She really enjoyed the moment because it was a long and tiring day for her. Some heavy thought in her mind were burden enough to affect her physical fatigue.

Hanji, is still thinking about all the possibilities about what really happened. Despite very unlikely and how unreasonable this situation, what she can do now is only accept the reality she faces and act to becomes herself. She had to think, whether for decades she lived on Paradise Island, fighting with the Scout Legion and everything else she had experienced before was just a long dream of hers.

But Hanji can't accepted that such assumption, her scientifical brain won't allow herself jump to the conclusions without any concrete proof. As the night breeze started flowing through her body, Hanji changed the cup handle to her left hand then raised her right palm, she sighed as she remembered what someone had described to her hours earlier.

" _Hmmh, but still... I am… Married... huh_?" While covering her disbelieving smile with that palm.

.

.

.

 **[11 Hours Earlier, 07.00 A.M.]**

"Wh-whaaaattttttt????"

Hanji was surprised with the fact that Levi just said to her. Her feet stepped toward the veranda's guardrail, her eyes dancing to realize her surroundings. The place where she had stands may be even higher than the Wall Maria, Rose or Sina, the skyscrapers surround her entire confused eyes.

There were huge roads full of crowded people passing by below, the vehicles she saw weren't horses or chariots, but metal chariots without any horses! The city were very crowded compared to the Wall Rose while circumtances of evacuation after the Titan's attack a year ago (in Hanji's mind).

She felt weak and knocked down to her knees, close to the veranda's guardrail. Weird, this is very strange to her ... This isn't her world, but why there's Levi here, and he also... my husband? She thought… She unconsciously began to laugh quietly to calm herself down, laughing over what's going on.

"Well ... Levi ... I'm not dreaming, right? Have I gone insane?"

Hanji threw her eyes at Levi again, this time her eyes filled with tears and almost dropped that warm rain from her two eyelids. The sighting Levi walked right over and grabbed Hanji's arm who was still sitting in her quandary.

"Hey, just sit down and calm yourself down. I know you are confused and may be shocked by what happened. Be a good girl while you're sitting there, I'll get you some snacks and drinks."

Hearing that, Hanji tried to get up with the Levi's help and sat down in the chair where Levi sat before. Both palms clenched on her thighs as she sat with perfectly pose, trying to compose herselves. Her empty gaze fixed on Levi's back who already returned to the kitchen to do what he said earlier. Hanji waited in silence.

A few moments passed, Levi came out with two cups of drinks and a plate of food containing a few slices of sandwiches. Hanji still stared at Levi who walked toward her still without a word adorned from her lips. After putting down the goods he brought from the kitchen, Levi pulled out another chair and sat across Hanji.

"Eat it, you must be hungry ... You have not eaten since yesterday, Hanji ..."

What? Yesterday? Ah, yes… Hanji remembered that yesterday Levi also delivered some food to her tent due to the accident when she was swept away by strong waves on the beach, she didn't eat because she prefers to rest. Yeah, Hanji still remembered that last night she was still on the beach with the others, but now she doesn't even know where she was.

She picked up a slice of the sandwich, as her tongue tasted the food, she felt that sandwich had an amazing different taste she had never tasted before. Levi sits back crossing his leg while watching Hanji, sipping his second cup for that morning, until...

"Eh, Levi ... Is this not a cup of tea?"

Levi raised an eyebrow and then replied ...

"Of course it isn't, since when did this house have something like tea?"

"Hah? Didn't you always drink your favorite tea? Black tea isn't it? "

"What are you saying Hanji? Even since the first time we met, you already know that I hate tea ... "

"S-so… What was that?"

" ** _Black coffee_ , _Americano_** ... what's wrong if I like it?"

"E-eeeeeeh?" Hanji immediately rose up and grabbed the cup that Levi held, drank it thoughtlessly and spouted back what she had just drunk ... "Wh-what's with that coffee? Are you wanna die after drinking that poisonous liquid, huh? "

"Tsk, noisy ... After all, you don't have to messing out the floor just to insult my coffee, Hanji. You never want to clean up, you always expect the cleaning service to clean it all, and when I'm out for more than a month, this apartment will cried because of all the mess you've made ... "

 _Uwah_ , his lecture didn't changed... This _clean_ - _freak_ will always noisy for such a small thing about sanitation, nonetheless… A relief smile start to expands in Hanji's lips, she feels Levi is still Levi even though there are some things that changed in him.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll clean it later ' _shorty_ ' ... But why my coffe taste was different, it's kind of sweet? I thought you were going to poison me with that cursed black coffee."... one of Levi's eyebrow rose again after hearing the ' _shorty_ ' word.

"I just made your favorite coffee, stupid-four-eyes... Oh God, you didn't even remember your favorite coffee? Tch, how could you still remembered me ... You once said if you were going to amnesia, you would remembered your favorite taste of coffee than me ... "

Eh? Hanji tapped her eyes, not expecting that answered, she expected some different answer from Levi. She thought that Levi would reply with, " _I just made a standard coffee for human tongue and blah blah blah...",_ just like when he gave her a cup of sweet tea in the beachside tent last night.

Hanji's face grew paler as she recalled the previous night's events, somehow her head ached, as if something had blocked her memory further. She drink that sweet coffee before her and gather the courage to ask Levi.

"Hey, Levi ... Well, do you mind to explain what is going on ... I can't seem to remember anything ... What about the expedition? What about the others? Is there a Titan attacked us? "

"Tch, it seems that the _halusinogen_ effect of the drug is still not lost ..."

"Huh ... Is there something wrong?"

Hanji strengthened her heart to accept whatever the explanation, whatever it was, until she could draw a strong conclusion, she must had to collect all the evidence and facts that scattered no matter how small it was, her systematic brain kept her consciousness calm.

"You're having _amnesia_ , Hanji ... It looks worse than what the doctor have predicted."

"Wh-what?"

Hanji raised her right palm to Levi as a signal to pause for awhile, she need to understand it. Amnesia? What happened? This is going for more unreasonable, why she seemed to be in a different world, the more Hanji thought about it, the more she felt the pain in her head.

"Ugh ..."

"Oi, you don't need to remember unnecessary things, I'll explain what you wanna know ..." Levi said as he returned the cup to the table in front of him.

"Uh, so how did the expedition, did it work?" The only piece of memory that was still touched in her mind was an expedition. This is because of her great responsibility as Commander of the Scout Legion and her purely curiosity that encourages did this expedition.

"Listen, Hanji. You never did any single expedition. You've only been investigating a case and you've never been expediting. You may be hallucinating because of the medicine I gave you just before you got to the hospital. You're really out of your mind back then, so I need to calm you down. "

"Bu-but ..." Her words stopped.

Hanji wanted to refute what Levi had just said, but she had promised herself to accept all of Levi's explanations this time, though she wanna hear some different answer from Levi, just like " _Expedition failed because of Titan's attack_ ", the more she doesn't receive that answers the more difficult she collecting the clues and get closer to the truth.

Hanji now understands, the facts are that she isn't on the Paradise Island, then she is claimed to be someone who lost some of her memories and the last one is, she's in a different world. Everything felt so strange to her, the Levi she knows has a slightly different traits and habits. But, she felt that she had lived this life before.

Like a different writing from Paradise Island but she still can read it, then a smartphone and some other things that was originally weird. She understood all of it little by little (just like back to her mind). So, she decided to play her role in this different world, not as a Commander of the Scout Legion of Paradise island, but only a woman who experienced an amnesia and tried to remember whatever was going on.

The atmosphere on the apartement's veranda became quiet and began to sink inside the city's morning activities noise. Hanji sighed many times and continued their conversation with the man.

"Well Levi, I'm sorry ... please, go on... Who am I for sure, what actually happened to this me?"

 _sigh_ * "Of course I don't mind, but your weird behavior is quite strange for someone who has just lost her memory. You make me worried. "

"U-ugh ... Sorry ..."

"Listen ... You are **Hanji Zoe** , now you're in **London** , away from your hometown, **Marseille**. You are now the Chief of the **London's Forensic Departement**. You were very smart and finished your doctoral studies when you were 24 at **Cambridge** **University**. "

Hanji was petrified by the fact that Levi had revealed, but Hanji somehow understood it. Like the words of _London_ , _Marseille_ and even _Cambridge_ she just heard… she understood because she felt had through it all, good… she thought, so she doesn't need another explanation about it.

"Then, what caused me an amnesia, Levi?"

"Last night you received a report from Moblit that-" before Levi had finished his explainations, Hanji stood up with a reflex and crashed the table.

"Mo-Moblit is alive!???"

Her expression made Levi startled, the question is more like she's not believing, not referring to her worries ... just like Moblit has long gone before her, Levi's thought.

"Hey, calm yourself, shitty-glasses ... I have not finished my explaination ..." Levi scolded Hanji with a very sharp gaze.

"So-sorry." Hanji then sat back to the chair.

"Moblit is okay, he just suffered broken bones and some burns. I'll continue… You and Moblit get an investigation call at the crime scene, Kenny's murder scene last night. "

"Kenny ...?"

"Yeah, he's a serial murderer whose his case you've been handled for the past five years. You're the one who reveals his existence, that goddamn killer, and maybe that's why he became enraged and left some _Samtex's_ gift at the crime scene to kill you, Hanji. "

"Heh ..."

"Luckily, Moblit push you down off the window, even though you're saved by a pile of trash below the crime scene, you're still crushed by small debris and then passed out afterwards ..."

The talks continue between Hanji and Levi, Hanji who wants to make sure the whereabouts of the people she knows. Levi explained while sipping his favorite black coffee. Levi himself is a **Special Tactical Squad Leader** from the Police Departement, just a different division of Hanji. The members of the Levi's squad are still very familiar in Hanji's ears such as _Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Brauss_.

While _Armin Arlert_ currently replace Hanji's position in Forensic Departement due to the absence of Hanji and Moblit as Chief and Deputy Chief. Hanji is quite happy to know that _Erwin Smith_ is still active as their boss, but she doesn't want to continue asking when Levi explains that _Gunther, Urd, Oluo and Petra_ have been counted as victims of Kenny's crime.

At least this explanation made her feel a little more relieved than when she first wake up, shocked and couldn't accept to her presence in this another world where there was no fears about Titan, but the fear of a bloodthirsty serial killer eyeing for their lives.

.

.

.

 **[Ackerman's Apartment]**

 **8:30 PM**

After familiarizing herself with the new world she lived, Hanji was good to use her Smartphone, LED TV to watch some news and movies, stoves and other electronic kitchen utensils for cooking and anything else.

This is a very tired first day for her who had just arrived and was suddenly attacked by Culture Shock. But thanks to Levi, she's able to face it all.

"Ah, Levi is late tonight. What took him so long to go home ... "

Hanji never imagined of waiting Levi return to their home before. Actually, she still wanted to talk about many things, but Levi had to return to his office early that morning to report everything that had happened. Hanji sets the room heater's on and then lie down to the bed, immersed in the simulation and ponders what has happened to her today.

One thing that still surprised her, reminded her of the someone's charisma that she had admired, and Hanji buried her embarrassed face in the warm blanket.

 _Now, she is Mrs. Ackerman, a wife of Levi Ackerman._

.

.

.

 **[Somewhere in the London's** **Suburbs]**

 _Clak_ ...

The sound of a large door that leads into a big abandoned warehouse guides the blond woman's steps through it. Silence without any life presence doesn't frighten her out. She arrived at a small room and pulled out a key behind her pocket.

When the key opens the door of the room that looks like the _large-safe-box,_ a figure of man sits behind the dark shadow wraps around the room. A gun spin around his right index finger. His legs crossed over the table in front of him, smoke blows from the cigar of that tall man's lips. His face still blocked by a High-Top hat covering his head.

"Hey… _Old man_ , That Ackerman's woman is still alive. You have to think about your next move carefully." The blonde woman's voice broke the silence.

The man behind the shadow still silent for a moment, until a laugh burst out from his mouth.

"What are you saying, **Annie**? It all still goes to my plan. _Hahaha… Hahahahaha!_ "

.

.

 **TAIL SIDE # 3 END**

 _-To be Continued-_

 _~ Justaway-Madao_


End file.
